Oh Come On Red
by DrakesChick
Summary: There is a new vigilante running around Gotham City named Red Hood and Batgirl is hell bent on finding him and putting his deadly attempt to control Gotham's underworld to a stop. Jay/Babs fic. Takes place a year after season 2 ends.
1. Who Are You?

**So an anon kept asking me to make a JayBabs story so here you go! This story takes place a year after season 2 ends. Anyway the story behind it is there is a new guy running around town named Red Hood and Babs is hell bent on finding him and putting his attempt to control Gotham's underworld to a stop. **

**Me: I'm finally going to write it!**

**Dick: But…but…**

**Me: Oh don't worry baby you and Babs are still my OTP but I ship her with Jay to. **

**Dick: Fine *pouts***

**Me: Don't worry I'm working on a story that's a reboot of an old one for you two! Anyway I don't own the characters!**

**Batcave, January 27****th**** 22:54 EST**

"Babs you're still here?" Babs heard Tim call from behind her.

"Of course I'm still here." Babs said as she continued to look for information on this Red Hood guy.

"Find any luck on the Red Hood guy?" He asked curiously as he rested his arm on her shoulder.

"No." She said with an annoyed sigh as she ran her fingers through her thick auburn locks.

"Well I'm going to go out." Tim said and he quickly made his way over to his bike and left. She was in the cave all by herself. Alfred was in the manor still cleaning up from last night's charity event. Tim was now out on patrol and Bruce was out on a mission with Clark and Diana in Smallville.

Suddenly the video feed started to go off, "Hello?" Barbara asked without even putting her cowl back on.

Dick and Kory's faces appeared on the giant screen, "Hello Barbara!" Kory said happily.

"Hey Babs." Dick said as he crossed his arms.

"What's up guys?" Babs asked curiously. Normally you wouldn't want to still be best friends with your ex and his current girlfriend but Barbara didn't care.

"We were wondering if you were coming down here for a visit!" Kory responded as she grabbed onto Dick's arm, "I've been planning a big shopping trip for us." She gushed.

Barbara let out a nervous chuckle as she rubbed the back of her neck, "Well you see I kinda have a case." She said sheepishly.

"Do you need our help?" Starfire quickly asked.

"Oh no I can handle it." Barbara said with a small smile.

"Well what's the case about?" Dick asked curiously.

"This new guy." She said as she leaned back in Bruce's chair.

"Oh is it that Red Hood guy?" He questioned curiously as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah how did you know?" Babs asked a little too quickly. She didn't want to have Grayson come in and help her on the investigation. Not that she would have minded she just wanted to do a mission by herself for once.

"He's been making news in the underground over here in Blüdhaven." Kory replied quietly as she crossed her arms.

"Oh." Barbara said as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "I can't believe this guy has already been heard of in Blüdhaven."

"Well that happens when you try to take over Black Mask's operation." Dick said as he stretched his arms over his head, "Are you sure you don't need help? I know Bruce is on a mission for a few days and everything."

"Trust me Boy Wonder I'm fine." Barbara replied, "Now if you two could excuse me I'm going to go look for some moron with a motorcycle fetish." She smirked and quickly ended the link with a small wave.

Barbara stood up and moved away from the computer, "Going out on the prowl Mistress Barbara?" Alfred asked curiously as he walked down the stairs with a tray in his hand.

"Yes I am Alfie." Barbara said with a small smile as the man walked over to her.

"I take it that was Master Richard who called." He said as he placed the tray down next to the Batcomputer.

"Yup." She said popping the p.

"So you are going after this Red Hood fellow." Alfred asked as he crossed his arms.

"Yes I am. I figured I can go after him since Bruce isn't here to take the case from me." Barbara said with a small smirk as she turned and started to walk towards her bike.

Alfred let out a small chuckle, "Don't worry Mistress Barbara I'm sure Master Bruce would be happy to let you take the case."

"I'd like to think that Alfie." She said with a small smile as she quickly put her black helmet on. She revved her bike and quickly zipped out of the Batcave. She made her way to Crime Alley and parked her bike in its normal spot. She quickly put it into camouflage mode and headed towards one of Red Hood's known areas.

Barbara grappled up to the top of a roof and perched on the edge as she watched three men standing in a circle, "What are these idiots doing?" She muttered to herself as she stared to listen in on their conversation.

"Man the boss is really pissed." The tallest guy mumbled as he leaned against the brick wall.

"Tell me about it." The short bald pudgy one hissed as he rubbed his nose.

The middle guy wearing a ball cap just shrugs his shoulders, "You honestly think we are going to be able to kill the Red Hood guy? I mean I've heard he's really threatening." _Bingo found his informant. _

"Of course we can kill the idiot. He's stupider than the Bat." The one against the wall growled, "Besides Mask said if I don't kill him he's going to fire me."

Barbara smirked as she glided off of the roof and her foot made a crack noise against the pudgy man's jaw when it made contact. He quickly hit the ground, "Who's next boys?" She growled.

"I am!" The tall one said as he jumped off of the wall and started to fire at Barbara. She quickly ducked and weaved avoiding all the bullets and punched the man in the face. He stumbled backwards. He caught his balance and charged her again. He quickly threw a sloppy punch her way. With one swift motion she ducked and lifted her head up into the man's jaw. She moved back and then slammed his face into her knee and felt his nose crack against her kneecap. He limply fell to the ground and she swiftly turned to see the medium guy standing there shaking like a leaf.

"P-please I didn't do anything." He sputtered out as he started to back away and fell into some trash cans.

Barbara quickly moved towards him and grabbed him by the neck. She lifted him up and slammed him against the wall, "Where is Red Hood?" She hissed.

"I-I don't know him." He stuttered again as sweat started to drip from his brow.

"I'm losing my patients." She growled as she slammed him into the wall again, "I'll give you to the count of three…one…two…th-"

"Ok ok ok! I'll tell you!" He yelled as he practically began to cry, "He's new and he's been stealing Black Mask's businesses."

"Tell me something I don't already know." She said with her voice filled with annoyance.

"He's taking in cash from most of the drug dealers! He gets like 60% of the profit! Please I'm sorry I have a sick mom." He said with a sniffle.

Barbara's eyes softened a little bit, "Fine…get out of here." She growled as she released him. He quickly ran down the alley way and grappled back up to roof she was originally on.

"Nice legs Red." She heard a voice call from behind her. She quickly whipped around with a batarang in hand to see Red Hood standing there with his arms crossed. She examined his red helmet, black leather jacket, tight fitting black jeans that complimented him very well. _Dammit Barbara. _

"Red Hood." She growled.

**Well there you have it chapter 1! Anyway um could you review and tell me what you thought please…I was kinda worried about writing this because I'm afraid no one will like it. So until next time guys!**


	2. Stupid Nightmare

**Ok guys thank you to everyone who reviewed :3 Anyway here's chapter 2! I'm very emotionally unstable right now because of Wally :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Gotham City, January 27****th ****23:37 EST**

"Whoa calm down Red!" Red Hood said as he put his hands up in defense.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." Barbara answered in an annoyed tone.

"Well if I knew someone as good looking as you was looking for me I would have turned myself in right away." He said with a cackle and she could tell he was smirking under that stupid helmet of his. Barbara just glared daggers at him. She didn't really know what to say to him. "Really Batgirl no comeback…I'm a little disappointed." He snickered as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Oh shut up." She snapped.

"Why are you so upset I don't even know what I did wrong?"

"You honestly don't know what you did wrong?" She growled in an annoyed tone, "You're trying to steal Black Mask's operation and you are killing people in the process!"

"I'm killing murders and rapists Batgirl!" He growled and his playful tone was now gone.

"They should get put to justice." She snapped as she took a big step towards him.

"That's exactly what I'm doing!" He hissed, "You honestly think that sending them to jail will _cure_ them!" He threw his hands in the air, "You just don't get it! Batman never did either they just go to jail, get out early on parole, and do the same crime over again!"

"What do you mean Batman never understood?!" She hissed, "That's a line he knows that he will never cross because he knows it's bad!"

"Maybe he just doesn't have the balls to do it!" He snapped as he took a step towards her. He was now standing over her and she was glaring up at him. Red Hood was about as tall as Dick. _Why did he have to be so goddamn tall? _

"Don't you dare call him a coward!" She snapped and she could tell her cheeks were flushing red from all the anger boiling over.

"Fine I take it back." He said in a calm tone as he took a few steps back. Barbara was still angry and took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. "You know I figured he would have sent Nightwing after me but not you." He said with a chuckle.

"Nightwing doesn't fight here anymore." She deadpanned.

"Oh yeah he's off in Blüdhaven living a happy life with Starfire right?" He asked in a taunting tone.

"Yes he is." She said through gritted teeth.

"I thought you two were an item." He said in a curious tone.

"We were." She said quietly.

"Well he's an idiot for letting a gorgeous and amazing girl like you go Red." He said quietly as he stuck his hands back into his pockets.

"Oh thanks but I don't need your pity." Barbara said in an annoyed tone as she turned away from him, "Besides I would never go out with a low life like you." She waited for a witty response for a few seconds but one never came. She quickly spun on her heels to see that Red Hood was gone. "Great you let him go." She mumbled to herself in an annoyed tone.

She quickly made her way back to Crime Alley and hopped on her bike. She drives back to the cave and when she gets there Tim is passed out on the couch. A small chuckle passes her lips as she ruffles his hair and changes. As she heads up to her car she notices her phone is blinking and there is a missed call from Artemis. She quickly dials Artemis's number back, "Hello?" Artemis asked in a groggy tone from the other end.

"Sorry Arty…but did you call me earlier?" Babs asked curiously as she unlocked her car and climbed into the driver's seat.

"No I didn't." She said and then there was a pause, "Wally did you call Barbara?"

"Yeah." He said sheepishly and then his voice was louder, "Hey Babs."

"What do you want Wally?" Babs asked with a small chuckle as she started her engine. Wally and Artemis were two of her best friends.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to see us in a couple of weeks. Artemis and I are heading back to Gotham for a few days to see Arty's mom." He said as she started to drive away.

"Oh I'd love to see you guys. I really miss you guys and seeing you at the cave." Babs said as she started to drive towards her apartment.

"Well we'll see you in two weeks…until then Babsy." He said with a chuckle and then hung up the phone.

Babs let out a small chuckle and put her phone down. When she got to her apartment she parked the car and slowly made her way up to her apartment on the fourth floor. She quickly opened the door and slammed it shut. Her next destination was her room and upon her arrival she striped her cloths off and changed into a pair of dark green shorts and a black tank top. She slowly crawled into bed and pulled to covers to her chest and closes her eyes. After a few minutes she finally fell asleep hoping she won't have a nightmare.

"_Tell me where they are Quinn!" Barbara snapped as she slammed Harley Quinn into the wall. Nightwing was with Bruce searching for Jason who was kidnapped by Joker while Barbara had a little girl talk with Harley. _

"_I'm not telling you anything!" Harley said as she stuck her tongue out. Barbara punched Harley Quinn across the face and a tooth flew out of her mouth, "You knocked my tooth out!" Harley snapped. _

"_Tell me where they are!" She snapped as she grabbed Harley and slammed her into the wall. _

"_I don't know!" Harley snapped. _

"_I don't believe you!" Barbara growled as she slammed Harley's head into the wall. _

"_Don't start with the head the victim's memory gets all fuzzy." Harley said with a chuckle. _

_Barbara slammed her to the ground and kicked her in the ribs, "I'm losing my patients!" Barbara snapped as her foot made contact with Harley's ribs again. Barbara had to find Jason. She wasn't going to lose him to a mad man. Sure he was a flirt and a pain in the ass but she cared about him. _

_Harley looked up at her in shock, "I-I don't know." _

"_I already said I don't believe you!" Barbara snapped as she lifted her leg up. _

"_Ok!" Harley screamed as she spit out blood. "He has the kid in the industrial district. You know the abandoned one on top of the hill!"_

"_Thanks you bitch." Barbara snarled as she kicked Quinn in the ribs again and started to walk away. She put her hand to her com link as she started to sprint towards her bike, "Batgirl to Batman and Nightwing. Joker is at the abandon warehouse in the industrial district! The one on top of the hill, I'm two minutes away I'm heading there now." She said as she hopped on her bike. _

"_We'll meet you there Batgirl we are one minute out." Bruce said from the other end. _

_Barbara pushed the bike to its limits and raced towards the warehouse. Buildings past by in blurs and Barbara's heart started to race faster and faster with every passing second. She wasn't going to lose Jason to Joker. After losing her stepmother to him she refused to lose another person. She got near the hill and she saw Bruce and Dick racing up in the Batmobile. "They are going to make it!" She said happily to herself and suddenly the warehouse exploded. Barbara let out a startled scream and her eyes widened. She raced there as fast as she could and when she got there she saw the building was completely destroyed with rubble everywhere. She hopped off her bike and headed towards the debris. Suddenly Dick stopped her and put his hands on her shoulders, "Where's Jason? Where is he?" Barbara asked her boyfriend as she was frantically looking around the area. _

"_Babs." Dick said quietly and suddenly she saw Bruce walk over with Jason's bloody and cut up body in his arms. He wasn't moving and Barbara's heart stopped. _

"_No." She said quietly and she felt her knees give out. Her knees landed on the ground and she wrapped her arms around herself, "No." She sobbed out as she started to cry. Dick got next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He was crying to. "Not Jason." She said as she turned and hid her face in Dick's shoulder. "No!" She screamed loudly as she banged on Dick's back. _

"_We didn't make it." Dick said in an angry tone as a few hot tears rolled down his cheeks. _

Barbara jerked up from bed in a cold sweat, "No!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "It was just a dream." She whispered quietly and suddenly a chill filled the room. "More like a nightmare…the same nightmare I get ever since that night." She got up and noticed that her window was open. "I can't believe I didn't close the window." She said quietly as she walked over and closed it.

Suddenly there was a frantic knock on her apartment door. She quickly rushed over and opened it to see Ms. Kelly, the 73 year old landlord, standing there with a baseball bat, "Are you ok darling?" She asked as she poked her head into the apartment.

Barbara's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment, "Everything is alright Ms. Kelly…I'm sorry I woke you I just had a really bad nightmare that's all."

"Well ok then." She said with a small smile and she quickly turned and walked across the hall back to her apartment.

Barbara shut her door and pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath. She quickly grabbed a pair of sweatpants and slipped them on. Next she grabbed her thick black jacket and slipped it on over her tank top. She quickly threw on a pair of boots and grabbed her car keys. She walked down the stairs and to her car. When she finally got to Wayne Manor she parked the car and walked over to the cemetery. "Hello Thomas…hello Martha." She said with a small smile as she walked past the giant headstone with Wayne carved into it. Next she made her way to the one that read Jason Peter Todd. Under his name it said, "Beloved Brother, Beloved Son, Good Soldier."

Barbara got down on her knees and started to pull out the very few weeds that were near his grave, "Hey Jason." She said quietly as she put her hands on her knees. "I know it's been a while since my last visit." She dusted a little bit of dirt off of the top of his headstone. "I had that nightmare again…the one about when we lost you…if only I had gotten to you sooner Jason or got the information from Harley quicker."

She pinched the bridge of her nose because she could feel tears forming, "I hope you know that in your last moments that we all loved you Jason and were trying to save you." Finally a few tears rolled down her cheeks, "I don't even want to know what was going through your head at that moment…were you blaming us for it…or hoping we would show up?" She wiped her eyes and stood back up, "I hope you knew we loved you though." With that she quietly walked back to her car.

**Ok guys that was chapter 2! Anyway hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review I beg of you!**


	3. He's Just Plain Rude

**Barbara's Apartment, January 31****st**** 20:34 EST**

There was a knock at Barbara's door and when she opened it she was suddenly pulled into a hug. She looked to see who was hugging her and it was Kory, "Barbara!" She squealed happily.

"Hey Kory." She said with a small smile. Kory let her go and next Dick gave her a big hug, "Hey Grayson." She said with a chuckle.

"How are you hanging in there Babs?" He asked curiously as they separated.

"Who me?" She asked with a smile as she put her hand on her chest, "I'm fine." She lied.

"Barbara could I please use your bathroom?" Kory asked curiously as she bounced a little bit.

"Of course." Barbara said with a smile and Kory floated off to the bathroom.

"You had the nightmare didn't you?" Dick said in a serious tone. Barbara couldn't tell if it was a statement or a question.

"What?" Barbara asked in shock.

"You can't lie to me…you always had that look whenever you would have the nightmare about Jason." He said as he crossed his arms.

"Fine I had a nightmare." She said in an annoyed tone as she hugged herself a little bit, "It's not my fault! When I'm annoyed I have the nightmare."

"Why were you annoyed?" He asked curiously as he plopped down on the couch and picked up one of the picture frames on the end table and examined it.

"I found Red Hood." She said in a serious tone.

"Well that's great!" Dick said happily as he looked away from the picture and back at Babs.

"He's an asshole." She deadpanned.

"That's a shocker." He chuckled and looked back at the picture.

"What are you even looking at?" She asked curiously as she took the picture frame from him. She examined the picture and frowned. It was from Jason's 15th birthday party right before he died. Dick and Babs had him pulled into a giant hug and Jason was smiling up at Babs. **(In my story Jason died in year 3…so two years before season 2 started so he'd be about 18 in this story)**

"I miss him to Babs."

"I know you do." She said as she put the frame back down. "You don't have to give me the speech you do every time I have the nightmare." She said quietly, "I know we tried our hardest and that he knows that."

Suddenly Kory came out of the bathroom and was smiling, "We should go shopping!" She gushed.

"Kory I would love to but I have to go look for Red Hood." Barbara said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Oh." Kory said with a frown. "That's ok…we could go to the manor."

"Yeah…unless you want help Babs." Dick said as he crossed his arms.

"No I'm fine." She said with a small smile, "I'm hell bent on finding him and I'm sure he'll come up with a bunch of smart ass comments if you two come along."

"Are you sure?" Kory asked.

"Yeah I'm sure but thank you anyway." She said with a smile as Dick opened the door.

"Come on Kory let's go." Dick said as he gestured for her to follow.

"Ok." Kory said as she put her hand on Babs's shoulder and then walked out the door.

**Gotham City, January 31****st**** 23:59 EST**

Barbara slammed the attempted rapist's head into the wall. Her gaze quickly went back to the college girl who was shaking, "Thank you." She sputtered out and then she quickly ran away.

"That seemed a little violent Red." Red Hood said with a chuckle.

"Oh I'm not in the mood for you." She growled as she pulled out her grapple gun and shot it to the roof of the building across the street. She knew he would follow and only a few seconds after she arrived on the roof Red Hood was there to, "Are you stalking me now Hood?"

"Maybe." He said in a cocky tone.

Barbara rolled her eyes and crinkled her nose, "Why would you follow me when you know I want to turn you in?" She asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Maybe because I like a little risk." He said as he took a step towards her. "Besides I find you quite fascinating. I mean you haven't told Batman about me yet. Why is that exactly?" He asked curiously.

"Because I don't want to waste Batman's time with a stupid person such as yourself. After all he'd probably kick my ass if I told him about a stupid kid with a motorcycle fetish who was trying to be one of the big guys."

"Yeah I'm sure." Red Hood deadpanned and Barbara could tell he just rolled his eyes, "Besides if we were talking about fetishes here I would say you have a giant Batman one. After all you are Batgirl."

"Shut up Hood." Barbara growled.

"Only if you make me." He replied back.

"You're an idiot." She grumbled as she rolled her eyes. _Why aren't you attacking him Barbara? It's obvious that you could take him._

"Thanks." He said with a chuckle. A few minutes of pure silence passed between the two of them. "God it's hot." Red Hood finally mumbled under his breath as he shrugged his leather jacket off and put it to the side to reveal tight fitting gray body armor. Barbara couldn't help but stare at how well built this guy was. His arms would put Roy's to shame and his abs were so defined…maybe even better than Dick's. "Liking what you're seeing Red?" Red Hood asked with a smirk as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

Barbara felt heat rise up to her cheeks, "No I was just looking at how scrawny you are."

"Sure." He said with a chuckle and he picked his jacket back up as a cold breeze blew by. He took a few steps towards her, "Come on Red say that you don't like my body." He said in a playful tone.

"I don't like your body." She said in a serious tone as she crossed her arms. _I hope he believed the lie…come on Babs don't fall for a bad guy!_

"Suit yourself Red." He said with a shrug as he slipped the jacket on which made Barbara frown a little bit. _No checking out the bad guy Barbara remember he's a criminal and you have to take him in no matter how attractive his body is. _

"I'm taking you in Hood." Barbara said in a serious tone as she grabbed Red Hood by the wrist.

"Is that a fact?" He taunted and with one quick move he knocked her legs out from under her and pinned her to the ground with her arms above her. "Come on Red I thought you would have put up a better fight." He said in a cocky tone and she growled.

"Let me go." She hissed.

"Why not I don't actually mind this." He said with a chuckle as he pinned her wrists harder.

"The second you let me go I'm bringing you in. You don't deserve to be the judge, jury, and executioner."

"You still don't get it do you?" He mumbled in an annoyed tone, "I'm taking people out who deserve it." He snapped as he leaned in closer to her, "Well I'll be seeing you around some time Red. I really enjoyed this time we've had together." He said and suddenly smoke filled the area. The pressure that was holding Barbara down was gone and she jumped up looking for where Red Hood could have gone but he was no where in sight.

"Bastard." She mumbled under her breath.

"Who was that?" She heard a familiar voice ask from behind her which caused her to chuckle.

"No one Spoiler." Barbara said as she turned to face Stephanie Brown standing there. She was one of Tim's friends and he had the biggest crush on her for the longest time.

"That sure didn't look like nothing." Stephanie said as she crossed her arms and Barbara could tell she had an eyebrow raised.

"Red Hood pinned me and I couldn't break free." She deadpanned, "What are you doing out anyway I thought Batman banned you for a couple of weeks."

"Yeah but Batman isn't here now is he." Stephanie said in a devious tone.

"Remember when he comes back I didn't see you and I wasn't aware you were on patrol." Barbara said with a chuckle as she put her hand on Steph's shoulder, "But don't forget if you get in over your head you can call me for back up."

"I know." Stephanie said with a small smile.

With that Barbara hopped off of the roof and sprinted back towards her apartment. She was tired and called it a night. She crawled into her apartment through her window and quickly changed out of her Batgirl costume and into sweatpants and a GCPD t-shirt.

"I'll get this bastard tomorrow." She whispered to herself and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Ok yay so a cameo from Steph and some more Jay and Babs a little bit! Don't forget to review!**


	4. You Know You Like Me

**Hey guys I'm back with chapter 4! So yeah I hope you guys enjoy it and thanks for all the reviews!**

**Mount Justice, February 1****st**** 15:34 EST**

"Oh come on Babs you can do better than that!" Bart said with a smirk as he sped past her.

"Of course I can do better Bart I'm just going easy on you." Barbara said with a devious smirk as she stuck her arm out right as Bart sped past her. Her arm hit his chest and he hit the ground with a loud thud. She quickly got down and pinned his arms behind his back, "Told you I went easy on you." She said with a chuckle.

"Good job Barbara." Kaldur said with a small smile.

"Dang she knocked him off his ass." Jamie said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"That's my girl!" Cassie said happily as she jumped up into the air.

Barbara climbed off Bart and stuck her hand out. He took it with a smile, "Nice job Barbara. The only person who has ever been able to knock me down was Nightwing."

"I know." She said with a smirk, "That's what happens when you are a protégé of Batman."

"Then how come Robin can't knock him down." Cassie said with a smirk as she elbowed Tim.

He just glared at her, "I've come closer than you have." He said with a pout which caused Barbara to laugh.

"Oh stop you two. Just kiss and make up." Barbara said with a chuckle as she walked passed them and towards the kitchen.

When she arrived at the kitchen she saw Mal sitting with Dick and Connor, "Hey guys." She said with a small smile as she walked over to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle.

"Hey Babs." Connor and Mal said at the same time.

"What's this I hear about Red Hood?" Dick suddenly asked which made Barbara jump. She bumped her head on the fridge.

"Ouch." She hissed out as she rubbed the back of her head. She quickly shut the door and looked back at Dick, "What are you talking about?"

"Word around the grape vine is you two were in an awkward position yesterday." Dick said as he crossed his arms.

"I'm going to kill Steph." She hissed in a low tone, "Nothing happened." Barbara said in a serious tone and then she took a small sip of her water, "And why would you care if something did happen?"

Connor and Mal were looking at Dick and Barbara as they stared at each other, "I wouldn't care…I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Who's Red Hood?" Connor asked curiously as he leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah I'm kinda interested now." Mal said as he crossed his arms.

"He's a new vigilante in Gotham who isn't afraid to kill people." Dick said in a serious tone without looking away from Barbara.

"Babs you got a thing for bad boys now?" Connor asked with a small smirk.

"Oh my God I don't like him." She grumbled in an annoyed tone. She took a small sip of water and then glared at Dick, "It's not my fault he pinned me. He was trained." Barbara said with a shrug. _That's right Barbara. Don't let them know you've got a thing for the killer._

"Sure." Mal said with a smirk and Barbara batglared at him.

"Honestly guys I don't like him. He's a jerk and he's a killer." Barbara mumbled under her breath as she hopped up onto the counter.

"So you're going to arrest him the next time you see him?" Dick asked with a small smirk, "or are you going to let him get away again?"

"I'm not letting him get away Dick." Barbara said in a matter of fact tone, "He's just pretty good at what he does." She crossed her arms, "Besides why don't you go off and see Kory."

Connor and Mal looked between Barbara and Dick, "Who's going to win?" Connor whispered to Mal.

"I think Babs has this one." Mal said with a chuckle as he leaned back in his chair.

"I'm going there later. Sorry I was only checking on you because I care and don't want to see you get hurt." Dick said in a serious tone.

Barbara sighed, "Don't worry about me Grayson I'll be fine." She said in a serious tone, "He's just a person who I'm going to put away that's all."

"Well good make sure you do it before Bruce gets back I mean after all that's the last thing that we need." Dick said and turned on his heels. He quietly walked out of the room and Mal and Connor looked at Barbara.

"What?" She asked with a shrug.

"Nothing." Mal said with a shrug.

"Whatever." Barbara said with a shrug as she hopped off of the counter and towards the zeta tubes.

"Recognized Batgirl B16." The female voice said and in a flash Barbara was back in Gotham. She walked out of the phone booth zeta tube and took in a deep breath. She slowly made her way back to her apartment.

Once she arrived she quickly made her way to her bedroom. She sprawled her arms out and fell onto the bed. The bed felt so welcoming that she just wanted to stay there for hours. Suddenly Barbara's phone began to ring, "Dammit." She mumbled under her breath as she rolled over to grab her phone off of her bureau. "Hello?" She said as she sat up on her bed.

"_Hey Red." _The voice on the other end said. Barbara's heart stopped and she quickly got up from her bed.

"How do you know who I am?" Barbara hissed in a deadly tone.

"_Oh Barbara I know way more about you than just your name." _Red Hood said with a chuckle.

"I'm going to kick your ass when I find you." She growled as she put her phone on speaker. She plugged it into the computer and started to track where the call was coming from.

The signal started bouncing back and forth across the globe, _"Really Red? I'm a little upset you're trying to trace my call."_

"What the hell do you want?!" She snapped in an annoyed tone as she threw a pen from her desk across the room.

"_God Babs no need to be so snippy. I just wanted to talk that's all." _He said nonchalantly on the other end, _"Are you really that upset that I know your secret identity?" _He asked in a baby tone.

"Yes." She grumbled, "How the hell did you figure it out?"

"_I would recognize that cute little ass anywhere Barbara." _Red Hood said with a chuckle. Barbara just growled, _"Well how about we meet up so we can talk about this topic more?" _

"No." She said in a serious tone.

"_Oh come on!" _He whined, _"Wait I know what's got your panties up in a bunch! You are just upset that I know your secret identity but you don't know mine!" _He said with a cackle.

"I'm done." She growled and then she hung up the phone. "Bastard." She mumbled under her breath as she got up and punched her door.

Barbara got into the shower and let the hot water run down her body. All her tense muscles relaxed for a few seconds but then Red Hood popped into her mind and they tensed back up. "Stop thinking about him Barbara." She mumbled to herself as she leaned her forehead against the wall. Water continued to come down as she rubbed her body down with her coconut scented soap. The bubbles washed away and she shut the warm water off. The curtain pushed open and she quickly grabbed the soft light pink towel from the rack and started to dry off. She stepped out of the shower and hung the towel over the shower. She grabbed her soft and thick jet black robe off of its hook and slipped it on quickly.

"Ugh I don't want to go out on patrol tonight." She mumbled as she dropped down onto her bed and shoved her face into her pillow.

A knock came from her window and when she looked up a flustered Tim was perched on the fire escape. She quickly walked over and opened the window, "Get in here." She said in a serious tone as she grabbed his arm and gently pulled him inside. "Tim what are you doing here?"

"Well you left the cave without telling anyone and I wanted to make sure that you were ok." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm fine. Thank you for checking." Barbara said as she crossed her arms, "But Tim I know you are lying. What's the real reason for your visit?"

"Is it true you have a thing for Red Hood?" Tim blurted out and then covered his mouth.

"No." Barbara growled in an annoyed tone. _I can't have a thing for him…even if he does have an amazing body and is a really good fighter._

"Well if you want to find him I heard a rumor going around that Black Mask is putting a hit on one of his guys tonight in an abandoned parking lot…you might catch him there." Tim said as he looked away from her.

"Thanks Tim." Barbara said with a small smile as she ruffled his thick hair, "You are one guy I know I can always count on."

"Good luck finding him Babs." Tim said and then he left the apartment.

Barbara closed her eyes and let out a small sigh, "I can always count on Tim to give me good information."

**Gotham City, February 1****st**** 22:50 EST**

Barbara perched up on the roof as she watched two of Black Mask's men drag a heavy set man towards the middle of the lot. "I should do something." Barbara mumbled to herself.

Just as she's about to jump down Red Hood comes out of no where and kicks the two men in the face. They quickly jump up and sprint out of the parking lot. Red Hood turns to look at the man they were attacking and three more people jump out who look more like ninjas. Barbara quickly flips off of the roof and lands next to Red Hood, "It's about time you showed up Batsy."

"Just fight." Barbara mumbled as she lunged towards the female ninja.

"Oh I didn't know that Red Hood had a girlfriend." The woman cackled as she swung her sword at Barbara. Barbara caught the blade with her gauntlet and punched the woman in the face.

"I'm not his girlfriend." She hissed as she grabbed the woman by the back of the neck and slammed her face into Barbara's kneecap.

"Seriously?! This is news to me!" Red Hood called from behind her. Barbara could tell he was smirking as her face flushed red.

Suddenly the third ninja came out of no where and went to cut Red Hood's head off, "Hood look out!" Barbara called as she launched an explosive batarang.

"What?" Hood called out as he punched the second guy in the face. The batarang exploded and the man fell to the ground, "Oh thanks Red." Red Hood said as he walked over to Barbara. "So looks like you did decide to come after me." He cooed.

"Oh don't flatter yourself." She said bitterly as she rolled her eyes.

"Come on Red you know you missed seeing me." He said with a small chuckle. Just as Barbara went to say something he shoved her out of the way, "Batgirl watch out!" He yelled and then a shot went off. The bullet hit his chest and he fell to the ground.

"Hood!" Batgirl said in shock as she got up from the ground and saw him lying there. Barbara suddenly became angry and lunged at the woman she was fighting earlier. Barbara kicked the gun out of the woman's hand and punched her with an upper cut to the jaw. The woman stumbled back and Barbara flipped into the air and on her way down her boot hit the top of the woman's head. She fell to the ground unconscious and Barbara quickly ran back over to Red Hood who was slowly getting up. "Easy." Barbara said as she grabbed his hand and supported him.

"See that I guess you do like me." He said with a chuckle.

"You saved my life obviously I'll help you. That doesn't mean I like you." Barbara deadpanned. _Yeah keep telling yourself that Babs maybe you'll actually believe it._

Red Hood was finally standing up and Barbara let go of his hand quickly, "What you don't want to hold hands with me?" He asked in a sad tone.

"Like I said I'm not into guys like you." Barbara said in a serious tone.

"Oh yeah that's right you are more into Golden Boys like Nightwing or Jason Bard." Red Hood hissed in an annoyed tone.

Barbara's eyes widened a little bit. Hardly anyone knew about the giant crush she had on Jason Bard before her and Richard started going out. "How did you-"

"Like I said before Batgirl I know a lot more than just your name." He said in a serious tone.

Just as he turned to walk away Barbara grabbed his forearm and pulled him close, "If you know my name why can't I know yours…let me help you."

"Oh now you're interested in helping me. Let me guess it's just because I know who you are?" He grumbled.

"No…I honestly want to help you." She said and he could see the sincerity in her eyes.

"I'd love to but you wouldn't understand. No matter what you are going to hand me over to the big man." Red Hood said as he shrugged his arm away from Barbara's grip.

"Why the hell can't you tell me?" She snapped as she tackled him to the ground. She pinned his arms over his head and had is legs pinned by the heels of her boots.

"God Babs you are so hot when you are angry." Red Hood said with a chuckle.

"Who are you dammit?" Barbara snapped in an annoyed tone.

"What happened to taking him in? Need a hand?" A familiar voice called. Barbara turned her head to see Dick standing there in his Nightwing uniform with a stupid smirk on his face.

"And the prodigal son is here!" Red Hood called out from under Barbara.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dick asked as he crossed his arms.

Barbara got off of Red Hood and he hopped up, "I mean you are a child who can do no wrong. After all impressing daddy always was important to you."

"How would you know that?" Dick asked in an annoyed tone.

"Trust me Dickie I know so much about you. Like that little stunt you pulled last year to trick the Light into thinking Kaldur was one of them. I can't believe they were stupid enough to think that Artemis was actually dead." Red Hood said with a chuckle. "And before you ask I have my little sources. You know some of my fellow _outlaws_."

Dick's eyes widened behind his domino mask, "Yeah I just found out tonight he knows who we are." Barbara whispered to Dick.

"Well yeah I kinda figured that out by him calling me Dickie." Dick whispered in a low tone. "Ok Hood we've got a few words for y-" Dick said in a serious tone but as they turned Red Hood was gone, "Shit." Dick mumbled under his breath.

"He got away again?!" Barbara snapped in an annoyed tone.

"Not that you would care." Dick said in a taunting tone, "Anyway Batman is going to be so pissed when he figures out that there is a new vigilante running around Gotham…who knows our secret identities."

"You think I don't know that?" Barbara asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Trust me I'm sure you know. Just take him in before Bruce gets back in 2 days and we won't have to worry about this…I'm serious Batgirl no pulling one of your attempts at rehab. Take him in." Dick said in a serious tone as he crossed his arms.

"How come Bruce can offer it to Selina?" Barbara asked in an annoyed tone. She really wouldn't have admitted it but she wanted to help Red Hood out. There was something about him…besides his amazing body…the made her want to help him. Maybe it was the feelings for him that she was keeping bottled up or just the fact she didn't want him to go to jail.

"So you do like him?"

"That's not what I'm saying." Barbara said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Whatever Batgirl."

"Well I'm off to go track Red Hood down." Barbara said with a small salute and then grappled up towards a nearby roof.

**Well there you have it folks! Hope you enjoyed the update! I'm probably going to have a few more chapters for this story. Please review :)**


	5. Well You Finally Got Me

**Hi guys I'm back again! **

**I don't own anything!**

**Batcave, February 2****nd**** 21:12 EST**

"Ok its official I am getting him tonight." Barbara growled in an annoyed tone as she pulled up footage of Red Hood from the other night. "How the hell does he know who we are?" She mumbled rubbing the back of her neck. _This isn't good. Stupid idiot goes around thinking he's all high and mighty. That guy is such a flirt to!_ Barbara ran a hand though her auburn locks.

"Any luck with this Red Hood fellow Mistress Barbara?" Alfred asked curiously from behind her.

"Nothing." Barbara mumbled in an annoyed tone, "Alfie I don't know what to do…he knows who we are!"

"I know but think of it this way…he hasn't said anything yet." Alfred said with a small smile as he put his hand on Barbara's shoulder.

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better Alfie but…he knows stuff about us that most people don't know…I mean besides the whole vigilante thing." Barbara said as she stood up from the Batcomputer.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he twisted his head.

"He knew about my crush on Jason Bard." She said quietly, "And how I dated Dick…and how Dick faked Arty's death last year."

"My word." Alfred said quietly as he crossed his arms, "This is quite puzzling."

"He fights like he's been trained to Alfred." Barbara said as she pulled up different footage of Red Hood fighting different people. His punches hit in all the right places and he moves effortlessly.

"He is good." Alfred said as he continued to analyze the videos. "He has a mixture…it's as if he has the training of an assassin but…his fighting style reminds me somewhat of Master Bruce's."

"That's what I was thinking." Barbara said as she paused the videos, "But who on Earth could do that?"

"I don't quite know…Master Bruce is the only one I know to train with Ra's al Ghul and leave." Alfred said as he sat down at the Batcomputer.

"Maybe he was with Ra's…that could explain how he knows who we are…but there had to be a reason for him leaving." Barbara said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Yes but…Ra's al Ghul has never told anyone about the identities of the Batfamily. He considers Master Bruce to be his greatest enemy."

Barbara rubbed the back of her neck, "I honestly don't know anymore Alfie."

"You have feelings for this rebel don't you?" Alfred asked with a small smile as he spun around on the chair to face Barbara.

"What?" She asked in shock.

Alfred looks back at the computer and pulls up the video from last night and it shows Red Hood shove Barbara out of the way, "Mistress Barbara he may be a smart aleck but he does care. A normal villain would just let you take the bullet and leave. I think the lad deserves a chance…even if he has done some bad things…with a nice girl like you he'd be stupid not to change."

"I want to give him a second chance Alfred." Barbara said with a sigh, "Dick said I had to turn him in though."

"You are honestly going to listen to Master Richard?" Alfred asked with a small smirk. He got up from the chair and placed his hands on Barbara's shoulders, "You can give him a chance…but if he won't listen you'll have to take him in. It's the right thing to do."

"I know Alfie." Barbara said quietly and Alfred took his hands off of her shoulders. "Bye Alfie." Barbara said as she walked towards her batcycle. She pulled her cowl on and cracked her knuckles as she hopped onto the bike.

**Gotham City, February 2****nd**** 22:01 EST**

Barbara slammed the last thug into the wall, "Where is Red Hood?" Barbara growled. Barbara was in Red Hood's territory so she knew she would find someone who would squeal.

"I-I don't know."

"You are testing my patients." Barbara growled out as she slammed him into the wall again.

"I swear I don't know anything!" He sputtered out.

"He's telling the truth." A voice called from behind. Barbara smirked upon hearing it and slammed the thug to the ground. She turned to see Cassandra Cain aka Black Bat standing there with her arms crossed. Her lips were formed into a small smirk.

"Well long time no see my little protégé." Barbara said with a smile as the man started to run away.

Cassandra quickly threw a batarang that turned into ropes and wrapped around the man. He fell to the ground and was squirming trying to break free. "What have you been up to?" She asked curiously as they both pulled out their grapple guns and headed to the nearest rooftop.

"Oh you know looking for this Red Hood guy." Barbara said with a shrug. She wasn't happy at the fact she was having no luck with finding him.

"Oh so teacher has the hots for someone." Cassandra said with a smirk. Barbara opened her mouth to say something but Cassandra cut her off, "but that's now why I'm here. I have a question."

"What would your question be?" Barbara asked curiously. Barbara was always close to Cassandra. Barbara even took her in under her wing for a while. Cassandra had just joined the Batfamily right after they had won the invasion. Bruce hadn't known about Cassandra at first. The only one who knew about her was Dick. He was happy at the idea of Babs taking care of Cassandra.

"Well there is this mission I'm going on and I don't want to go alone…do you have any idea who would want to? I have to go after Ra's…we believe he has risen again." Cassandra said in a serious tone.

"Why don't you bring Steph?" Barbara asked with a smirk, "I'm sure she would love a girl trip."

"Ok I'll ask her. Thank you Batgirl." Cassandra said. She gave a small salute and then headed towards the south end where Stephanie normally hangs out.

**Gotham City, February 2****nd**** 23:12 EST**

Barbara sat at the edge of Wayne Enterprise with her legs hanging over the edge. It was a quiet night which was odd in itself so she figured she would enjoy the peace and quiet. Tim was watching over the East and West while Stephanie had the South covered. "Hey Red." She heard a voice call from behind her. She quickly got up and into the defensive stance. "Calm down it's just me."

Barbara sighed when she saw Red Hood standing there, "Listen Red Hood-"

"Let me guess you are going to turn me in?" He asked with a chuckle, "That is if you think you can."

"That's not what I was going to say." Barbara said as she took a big step towards him.

"Seriously?" He asked in shock.

"I have a deal for you." She said as she crossed her arms. Her tone was completely calm and she wanted to get her point across.

"What would that be?" Red Hood asked as he took a big step towards her.

They were standing right in front of each other and Red Hood had the height advantage. Barbara looked up at him and sighed, "I want you to change your ways. You can join the Batfamily and make a difference the right way."

Red Hood let out an insulted chuckle, "I thought it was going to be a good deal. You know like if I did something you'd go on a date with me or something worth my time."

"Seriously?" Barbara grumbled as her anger started to rise. "I'm honestly trying to help you here. Batman or Nightwing would have hauled your ass into jail the first night they saw you."

"I'm sure they would like to think that." Red Hood said with a chuckle as he started to back away. "Well see you around Red."

"I'm serious!" Barbara snapped as she grabbed his arm and jerked him hard towards her. "I don't care about this whole attitude you have! You are going to listen to me whether you like it or not dammit!" Red Hood just looked at her and Barbara couldn't get a read on his expressions because of the damn mask.

Red Hood gripped her arms and pulled her so she was against him, "No you are going to listen to me." He said in a serious tone, "You should just leave me to do my own thing. Out of everyone in the Batfamily you are the only one I wouldn't hurt on purpose."

"And why is that?" Barbara asked curiously.

"Because…" Red Hood said and then he got quiet, "That doesn't matter." He says as he shakes his head, "Honestly though just leave me alone and let Bats deal with it when he gets back in a couple days. I know for a fact he should have been home a few days ago but his mission got a little bit of an extension…I wonder how that could have happened." He said with a chuckle.

"You caused him to stay longer?" She asked in shock.

"Let's just say I have a friend who packs a lot of fire power…anyway I wanted to keep up our little game of cat and mouse." Red Hood said and Barbara noticed that their bodies were still touching. She felt heat rush to her cheeks and the grip he had on her wrists released a little bit. "Now leave me alone." He growled.

He let go of her wrists and left her standing there like an idiot. She quickly followed after him. She wanted to find out who he was and why she was the only member of the Batfamily that he wouldn't hurt. Something about him was a mystery to her that she wanted to solve. After 10 minutes of trailing from a safe distance she saw Red Hood climb into an apartment and leave the window open. Barbara took her chances and went into the apartment and slowly looked around. "I knew you couldn't stay away." She heard Red Hood call from behind her.

"I want answers now." She said in a serious tone.

"Answers to what?" He asks in an entertained tone.

"Who are you?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I need to know who you are for when they book you at GCPD." Barbara said as she crossed her arms.

"Oh so you are going to turn me in to daddy." Red Hood said with a chuckle as he turned and walked away from her. He let out a sigh, "Fine I guess you are right. I might as well let you know who I am before Bruce gets back…but you can't tell him or Golden Boy…promise me."

"Ok I promise." Barbara said in an annoyed tone. To be honest she just wanted to see if his face was as nice as his body. With his back towards her he took off his mask. He quickly turned around and Barbara's eyes widened as she saw Jason Todd standing in front of her.

"Hey Barbie." He said with a smirk.

**Dun dun dun! There you have it guys. Either one or two chapters left. I can't really decide right now. Anyway please review! Oh and I can't decide would you rather have me have them have a cute kiss or attempt my first ever smut…it'll probably be the only one I ever write…um anyway thanks for reading guys :)**


	6. I Can't Believe You're Alive

**Thank you all so much for the comments first off. Anyway I decided not to go with smut but I have an idea and it's at the end of the chapter. Sorry to disappoint anyone who was hoping for some smut. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Jason's Apartment, February 2****nd**** 22:23 EST**

Barbara rubbed her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was seeing in front of her, Jason fucking Todd. He was still in his leather jacket and tight fitting jeans. He had a tuff of white hair in the front and a red domino mask on. "Barbie aren't you going to say something?" He asked with a small smirk.

Barbara walked up to him and punched him with an uppercut. Jason fell on the ground and Barbara stood over him and her blood was boiling, "This is one sick joke!" She snapped in an angered tone as she grabbed Jason by the collar and picked him up from the ground. She slammed him against the wall, "I'm going to kick your ass for pretending to be a person I cared about."

"You cared about me?" Jason asked with a small smirk, "Really Barbie I'm flattered."

"Stop calling me that!" She snapped as she punched him in the stomach.

"Babs stop please it's me." He said in a serious tone.

"I don't believe you." She growled. Jason lifted his hands up slowly grabbed onto her wrists. He didn't make any effort to make her let go he just kept them there.

He seemed as if he was hurt by her words, "Barbara I swear to God it's me." He said in a soft tone as he removed his hands from her wrists and ripped his domino mask off.

The light baby blue eyes that were defiantly Jason's were staring back at her. Barbara let go of Jason and took a few steps back. She covered her mouth and was dumbfounded. "Oh my God."

"Damn Babs you've gotten better at punching." Jason mumbled quietly as he rubbed his jaw.

Barbara walked back over to Jason and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, "You're alive?" She whispered quietly.

"That I am." He said quietly as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They just stayed like that as a few tears started to roll down her cheeks. Normally Barbara would be upset that his hands were so tight around her waist but Barbara didn't care. Barbara was shocked at how tall Jason was now. She didn't mind being against him either but thinking back this is the same dorky kid that she knew. Ok so maybe he wasn't dorky anymore…and now he was wildly handsome.

Barbara let go of him and then took a step back. His hands fell to his sides and he frowned slightly at the lack of contact. "H-how long have you been back?" She asked as she started to rub her arms.

"Since I died." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"And you didn't think of coming back to us?!" She snapped but then shook her head, "Sorry." She said quietly.

"Don't be and it's not that easy Barbie." Jason said in a serious tone.

"Jason Peter Todd you are honestly going to try that." Barbara said in a serious tone as she put her hands on her hips.

"It's the truth." Jason said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"How did you come back?" She asked curiously as she walked over to him again.

"Come on Babs use your detective skills." Jason said in an annoyed tone.

Barbara thought for a moment and started to bite her lip. Unknown to her Jason was smirking at her because she still had the same tick for when she was trying to think of something. "Ra's and Talia." She said quietly as she removed her cowl. _Alfred and I were right…Ra's did have something to do with this._ Jason smiled again at how she got even more beautiful.

Jason nodded his head, "Yup. They gave me a nice bath in their pit. It was really Talia's idea you know. She said she wanted to make her _beloved_ feel better because he lost his _son_." Jason let out a small chuckle, "son."

"You are like a son to Bruce." Barbara said in a serious tone.

"Then why didn't he kill Joker?!" He snapped.

"You know Bruce couldn't do that." Barbara said softly as she lifted her hand up to touch his cheek but retracted it. "Do you remember?" She asked softly.

"Do you mean if I remember being beaten with a crowbar and getting blown up?" He asked as he leaned against the wall.

"Forget I asked." She said quietly.

"No you should know the answer. I remember him beating me to a pulp. I remember the feeling of my bones breaking with every blow. I remember it getting hard and harder to breath with every passing second, and then thinking I made it out of the warehouse. I crawled over to the door and grabbed the handle but the sick fuck locked the door from the outside," Barbara's eyes started to water again as Jason continued, "Then I heard this small beep noise. I looked over and the clock had 8 seconds left on it. I remember giving up hope and realizing I wasn't getting saved. Then there was the flash from the bomb and then…nothing…next thing I remember is waking up from the Lazarus Pit and Talia telling me that Bruce hadn't done anything to avenge me."

"Jason." Barbara said quietly and then she started to cry, "We tried so hard to save you. I beat up Quinn and got her to tell me where you were but it was to late! I'm so sorry Jason! I thought we had gotten to you, they were right there and then the building exploded. I prayed to God so hard that you were going to be ok and that you got out." Barbara said quickly as hot tears ran down her cheeks. "Bruce and Dick were a wreck for weeks…I couldn't even get out of bed the next day. I missed you so much Jason."

"Barbie don't cry." Jason said sadly as he walked over and pulled her into a tight hug. Barbara wrapped her arms tightly around him, "Please don't cry."

"Did you know that we loved you?" She whispered quietly. Barbara had always hoped that he knew she loved him. Sure he was a non stop flirt, would cop a feel while they sparred, and even snuck a kiss on the cheek occasionally but she never wanted him to die. He was her buddy who she could always talk to about anything.

"Of course." Jason said softly as he started to rub circles on Barbara's back. Jason let go of Barbara a little bit and moved her so she was looking into his eyes, "Did you really miss me that much?"

"Yes." She said and then smiled slightly, "I'm just so glad that you are back."

At the same time they both noticed how awkwardly close they were, "Barbara listen-"

"No let me guess. 'Barbara please don't tell Bruce or the others I'm back yet I don't want anyone to know.' Well you don't have to worry about that because I made you a promise." Barbara said with a smirk.

"God Barbie that's not what I wanted to say. Will you just let me talk?"

"Yeah just continue with what you were going to do." Barbara said and suddenly Jason pulled her into a kiss. Barbara's eyes widened in shock but then she found herself kissing him back. She ran her fingers through his thick ebony locks as he tightly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Barbara then pulled away from him and was still in a little daze from what had just happened.

"Wow." Jason said with a dumb smirk, "Just like I've always imagined it."

"What?"

"Come on Babs I've had the biggest crush on you for years." Jason said with a smirk, "So does this mean…"

Barbara bit her lip. She didn't know what to say and a million different scenarios were going on in her head. What would Bruce do if he found out? Actually at this point she didn't even care about that. "Easy there big boy. You're going to have to take me out on a date first." Barbara said with a smirk as she took her fingers out of Jason's hair.

"A date…like you are serious about this?" Jason asked with a smirk.

"Yes I'm serious." Barbara said as she put her hands on Jason's chest. Jason's hands slowly made their way to Barbara's butt. "Jason." Barbara said in a serious tone.

"What?" He asked in an innocent tone. He sighed and rolled his eyes, "Fine…but how about I meet you at your apartment tomorrow at around 8?"

"Sounds good to me." Barbara said with a smile. Jason let go of Barbara and she made her way towards the window, "Until next time Jay."

"Oh trust me Babs I can't wait." Jason said with a smirk.

_Oh neither can I. _Barbara climbed out of Jason's window and swung back towards her apartment with a stupid smile on her face.

**Ok well there you have it. I know it wasn't smut but if you guys want I can post that up by itself and you can read my attempted smut or something I don't know. Anyway um please review and thank you so much for reading!**


	7. First Date

**Ok guys thank you all for the love! Anyway I'm back ;)  
**

**Mount Justice, February 3****rd**** 19:15 EST**

Barbara had a few holographic screens up and was looking through some files on Lazarus Pits. Sure Barbara was happy she was having a date with Jason tonight but she just wanted to make sure that everything was true and this wouldn't end up biting her in the ass. "What are you looking at Babs?" She heard a voice call from behind her and when she turned around Bart was standing right behind her, "Oh Lazarus Pits sounds interesting."

"What do you need Bart?" Barbara asked as she turned away from him and looked back at the screen. Barbara was like an older sister to Bart. After the mission to save Jamie a year ago they got along very well.

"Oh nothing much. Jamie is on vacation with his family so I've been bored." He says with a frown. "Anyway why the sudden interests in pits huh? Did you find someone who came back to life from one?"

Barbara tilted her head to the side, "Why are you wondering about my curiosity? I mean do you know something I don't?" Bart was from the future after all so I'm sure he would know that Jason was really alive and walking around. Bart's eyes flickered with fear for a split second he knew he had said too much but it was too late. Barbara grabbed his arm gently, "Bart what aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing Babs I swear." Bart said quietly.

"Would it be related to a certain vigilante running around Gotham? I mean after all Bart if you did know something about Gotham you would help me out right?" Barbara asked as she closed the screens.

"Yup." Bart said and then he gulped. Barbara batglared at him and he cringed, "Ok fine if you must know," He said and then he leaned forward, "The lazarus pit has brought back a few people." He said with a shrug.

"Well do you know who?" Barbara asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Like I've told you before Babs I'm not good with history…I hardly paid attention to any of the stories you guys told us. The only time I did listen was when I listened to your recordings as Oracle."

"Oracle?" Barbara asked as she tilted her head.

"Never mind." Bart said and then he zipped out of the room.

"Oracle…seems like a pretty cool name." Barbara muttered quietly to herself as she pulled the screens back up.

"Barbara!" She heard a familiar peppy tone call from behind her and she quickly closed the screen.

"Hey Kory." She said with a smile as she turned around to see Kory and Dick standing there. Kory pulled Barbara into a big hug.

"How are you?" She asked happily as she let her go.

"Oh you know I've been good." Barbara said with a smirk and then she looked at Dick, "Hello Boy Wonder."

"Hey Babs." He said with a small smile.

"So what's this I hear about Red Hood?" Kory asked with a smile and Barbara's cheeks flushed red.

"There's nothing going on." Barbara said quickly as she crossed her arms.

"So let me guess," Dick said with a smirk, "You didn't catch him last night either."

"I didn't see him last night." Barbara said with a shrug.

"You honestly expect me to believe that?" Dick asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I believe you." Kory said with a smile as she put her hand on Barbara's shoulder. She sent Dick a look.

"Well I'm not saying that I don't believe her." Dick said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Then why did you question me?" Barbara asked with a smirk.

"Well I was just wondering that's all but if you say nothing is going on then obviously nothing is going on." Dick said with a smile, "I mean because you wouldn't lie to us."

"Who Barbara has relationships with is none of our business Dick," Kory said and then she smiled at Barbara, "As long as you are happy that's all I care about. But if this person you aren't going out with ever hurts you I will go after them." She said in a serious tone and Barbara nodded her head.

"Thank you Kory." She said with a smile and she pulled her into a hug. They let go and Barbara looked at Dick, "Now I'm sure you two have places to go." Barbara looked at the clock and noticed it was 7:30, "So anyway it was nice seeing you two but I've got to go."

"What's the rush?" Dick asked curiously as he wrapped her arm around Kory's shoulder.

"I'm heading out on patrol early tonight that's all. You know clean up the streets a little bit more before Bruce comes back tomorrow."

"Have fun." Kory said with a smirk.

Before anymore words could be spoken Barbara quickly rushed over to the zeta tube, "Recognized Batgirl B16."

Barbara quickly rushed to her apartment and saw that it was 7:45. "I've got plenty of time. Jason will meet me here in his Red Hood costume and we can go out kicking ass." Barbara walked into her room and changed into her Batgirl costume. When she was finished it was 7:59. "Jason should be here any minute." Suddenly a knock came from the door, "Seriously?" She mumbled under her breath. She pulled off her cowl and hid behind the door as she opened it. Suddenly Jason walked into the apartment in a tight fitting black t-shirt, blue jeans, and black work boots.

"Nice outfit Babs but I don't think you can go out dressed like that." Jason said with a smirk as she closed the door. Barbara tilted her head a little bit, "Barbie we aren't going to like that. I'm taking you out on an actual date." Jason said as he crossed his arms, "Now go get dressed."

Barbara just nodded her head and walked into her room. She quickly stripped out of her Batgirl costume and changed into black leather pants, black converse, and a slim fit red t-shirt. She walked out to see Jason sitting on the couch. "You look great Barbie." He said with a smirk.

"Thanks." She said as she walked towards her door. "Now where are you taking me?" She asked curiously as she opened the door and allowed him to walk out first.

"That's a surprise Red." He said with a smirk as she walked out behind him and locked the door.

"Come on Jason you can't keep it a secret for that long." She said with a pout, "Can't you tell me?"

"No." He said as they made their way down the stairs. When they got outside Barbara noticed Jason's bike parked next to the curb. He handed her a helmet and got on the bike, "Come on lets go." Barbara sighed and put the helmet on. She climbed onto the bike and grabbed onto the bars on the side, "You know you can hold on to me." He said with a devilish smirk.

"Fine." Barbara said and she wrapped her arms around Jason's chest and pulled so she was right against him.

"I'd say hold on tight Red but you already are." He said with a chuckle and then he started the engine. It roared to life and he drove onto the street quickly. As they raced down the streets Barbara smiled and rested her head on Jason's shoulder. Finally the bike stopped and Barbara let go even though she didn't want to. Next Jason did and Barbara noticed where they were.

"You took me to a bar?" Barbara asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah come on we'll have fun." He said with a smirk as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, "What are you chicken Barbie?"

"No." She said in a serious tone as they began to walk towards the doors. They walked inside and the loud sounds of people shouting at each other echoed throughout the tiny room.

"Two beers!" Jason yelled to the bartender who nodded at him. Jason sat down at his normal booth in the corner and Barbara sat across from him.

"I see you're a regular here." She said as she put her hands on the table.

"You could say that." He said with a smirk.

Suddenly the bartender came over with the two beers, "Hey Jay," He said and then his gaze went over to Barbara, "Hello lady friend of Jason's."

"Barbara." She said with a smile.

"Well it was nice to meet you." He said with a small smile and then he walked away.

Barbara and Jason both lightly tapped their beer bottles together, "To a fun night." Barbara said with a small smile.

"Hell yeah." Jason said with a smirk and then he took a long sip of his beer.

Barbara did the same and lightly tapped Jason's foot. Jason tapped her foot back and she smirked, "So honestly Jay what have you been up to?"

"You know…making my way back to Gotham and figuring out how to tell the family I'm back…after all that I've done I'm sure they aren't going to want me back." Jason said with a sigh, "but I actually don't give two shits because I like killing." He whispered.

"Yeah even though it's the wrong thing to do." Barbara said as she took another swig of her beer.

"Come on Babs haven't you ever thought about doing that to someone?" He asked with a shrug, "I mean I know you would never do it but haven't you actually thought about it?"

"Well yeah of course." She said quietly as he took a sip of her beer, "I thought about doing it to Joker after what he did to you."

Jason took another sip and then smiled, "Really?"

"Of course." Barbara said and she took a sip of her beer. "He deserved it for what he did…I just…I don't know could do it. I'll have you know that it was Dick who stopped me."

"Really now." Jason said with a smirk, "Were you two still dating at this point?"

She nodded her head and then took another big swing, "Ah yes we were dating. We dated for a good while actually."

"What happened?" Jason asked curiously.

Barbara sighed and rested one of her hands on the table and took another long sip. She normally didn't talk to people about her relationship with Dick. Sure there were Wally and Artemis but they were the only ones who knew everything. "I don't know." She said with a shrug.

"Oh come on Babs we all know that's a lie." He said and they both finished their beers. He held up two fingers and within a minute the bartender was back over with two beers.

"Fine." She said as she grabbed her bottle and took a sip, "We just didn't…seem to love each other like that anymore…I don't know it's weird I guess. I mean after all he's still my best friend but…"

"So do you get along with that alien friend of his?" Jason asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Kory oh yeah." Barbara said and then she took a small sip, "She's really sweet. They seem to care about each other a lot so I'm happy for them." She said with a small smile.

Jason grabbed Barbara's hand, "Well I think Golden Boy was stupid for letting you go."

"Oh thanks Jay." Barbara said with a smirk and then she took another sip. He did to and they both just laughed. "I'll have you know Jason I hardly ever drink."

"Seriously?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I apparently get drunk easily or something." She said with a shrug and took another sip, "You know things were so different when you were gone for like the first couple of months. Bruce hardly talked to Dick and I. He even told us to quit and get out of the life…but you know me I'm as stubborn as a bull."

Jason smiled "That you are Babs." He put his beer down and she took another sip of hers.

"So how was your love life?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh you know it's wasn't that bad." He said with a shrug, "Nothing really serious came out of stuff but hey what are you going to do?"

Barbara shrugged her shoulders and took another sip, "Man it sucked being leader for a while with Kaldur. I have no idea how Dick did it…I felt bad…he was such a wreck after Wally 'died'. Stupid speed force." She mumbled under her breath.

"How did Artemis take it?" He asked curiously. Jason hung out with Barbara and Artemis as much as he could as a kid. Maybe that's why Dick and Wally would easily get annoyed with him sometimes.

"Oh she was depressed for a few months. Zatanna and I tried to make her feel better…she seemed like she was fine for a while and then she would see or hear something related to Wally and get upset. Can't really say I blame her after all." Barbara finished off her second beer and chuckled, "Jason aren't you going to finish you're beer…you hardly had any of it."

"Nope." Jason said as he pushed it towards Barbara.

"Thanks." She said and then she sighed, "You know I love the fact I can talk to you."

"Well I'm glad you can talk to me Babs." He said and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You ok?" She asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah of course I'm fine." He said with a smile.

She took another sip of Jason's beer, "I'm sorry about everything that happened."

"Babs don't be…I'm back and that's all that matters." He said with a smile as he grabbed her hand.

"I'm tired." She said with a smile.

"Yeah I think you've had enough you light weight. Let's get you back home." He said with a chuckle. He got up and helped Barbara out of the booth. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Frank put it on my tab!" He called to the bartender who nodded his head. Jason and Barbara walked over to his bike. Jason got on and then Barbara climbed on behind him and clung onto him tightly.

They drove back to Barbara's apartment without saying a word to each other. When they got back Jason helped Barbara up the stairs. He took her keys and opened the door for her. When they got inside he closed the door and Barbara jumped him and pushed him against the wall. Their lips interlocked and Barbara ran her fingers through his hair. Jason's hands made their way to her hips and he slipped his hands just under Barbara's red t-shirt. Barbara started to pull Jason towards the bedroom. A million things were going on in Barbara's mind. She wanted Jason really bad. Maybe it was the booze talking but she didn't really care. Jason's heart was racing but he knew that this wasn't the right time to do this. Right as they got to the edge of her bed Jason pulled away from her, "Barbara." He said quietly.

"What come on?" She said with a pout as she grabbed the bottom of Jason's shirt. "Don't you want me?"

"God yes." Jason said and then he shook his head, "but not like this…I don't want you to think I got you drunk just to take advantage of you. Artemis told me that you could handle your liquor before." Jason smirked, "Besides I think you need your rest." He gently placed her down on the bed.

"You are no fun." She pouted as she lied down on the bed. Jason pulled the covers over her, "If you want you can crash in the living room."

"I think I'll take you up on that offer." He said with a smile as he walked towards the door, "Goodnight Babs."

"What you aren't going to give me a kiss?" She asked like a small child. _Wow is this what Dick was like sometimes when they were together?_ Jason smirked and walked back over to her. He gave her a quick peck on the forehead. With that he walked out of the room and flopped down on the couch and closed his eyes.

Suddenly his communicator started to flash and when he answered it he mumbled under his breath, "What do you want Roy?" Jason mumbled.

"I was wondering if you needed some assistance in Gotham…by the way whatever harebrained scheme you were planning better get done quick. Batman is apparently heading home in the morning…I held him off for as long as I could." Roy said from the other end.

"Don't worry about it." Jason said with a small smile. Jason had done what he wanted…he got to tell Barbara how he felt about her and she seemed to return the favor. He was defiantly making her his hangover cure in the morning. "Have you heard from Kory?"

"No." Roy said quickly on the other end, "Remember she doesn't want to do crime anymore. She's happy with Dick and we should leave it at that."

"You're right." Jason said and then he sighed, "Now leave me alone I'm going to bed." Before Roy could answer him he hung up the communicator. "There now I can actually get some sleep."

**Ok so anyway I hope you enjoyed :) Don't forget to comment anyway I think the next chapter is going to be my last one :(**


	8. Happy Ending

**OH MY GOD! BATKATE ADDED THIS TO HER FAVORITES! I'M GOING TO CRY TEARS OF JOY! SHE IS SUCH AN AMAZING AUTHOR!**

***takes deep breath* Um anyway yeah this is the last chapter so I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Barbara's Apartment, February 4****th**** 9:23 EST**

Barbara woke up to the smell of pancakes. "What the hell?" She mumbled to herself as she stumbled out of bed, "What happened last night?" Barbara put her hand to her head after a sharp pain went through it. She made her way out of her room and started to walk towards the kitchen and living room. As she got closer she heard a familiar tune being whistled. "Jason?" She asked as she took the corner.

"Oh you're up!" Jason said happily. He pushed Barbara a cup of what looked like red mud, "Drink it, it will make your head feel better."

"That looks gross," Barbara said as she picked it up. She caught a whiff of the smell and gagged, "and smells bad."

"Tastes bad to but trust me it does an amazing job of curing a hangover." Jason said with a small smile as Barbara sat down. She pinched her nose and began to drink it. Barbara got a powerful taste of asparagus and tomatoes.

"Jason did you put tomatoes and asparagus in here?" Barbara asked as she took the cup away from her lips and placed it on the table.

"Yeah that and a few other things." He said with a shrug. He put a plate of pancakes down in front of her, "Now eat."

"You spoil me Jason." Barbara said with a smirk as he put a few pancakes on a plate and sat down across from her.

"Well I like to spoil people I care about." He said with a smirk as he leaned closer to her.

"I guess I'm a lucky person." She said with a chuckle and just as their lips were about to meet a knock came from the door. "Hide." She whispered to him.

"Really Babs?"

"Jason no one knows you are alive." She hissed.

"Ok I see your point." He said and then he sprinted towards her bedroom.

"One second." Barbara called as she fumbled over to the door. She opened the door to see Tim, Kory, and Dick standing there. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked quickly.

"Don't you remember we are supposed to go to Metropolis and see a press conference at the Daily Planet? Lois, Connor, and Clark invited us." Tim said as they walk into the apartment.

"Hey Babs why do you have two plates of pancakes?" Dick asked as he walked into the kitchen and pointed at the two plates. "Babs do you have someone here?" Dick asked with a smirk and in a peppy tone.

Before Barbara could say anything Kory cut her off, "Really Dick you are going to harass her."

"Thanks Kory." Barbara said with a smile, "Anyway guys I don't really feel good."

"Oh well that's fine Babs you don't have to go." Tim said with a smile as he gave Barbara a small hug. "Come on guys lets go."

"Have fun getting better Barbara." Dick said with a smirk as they made their leave.

Barbara quickly closed the door and locked it, "God I thought they would never leave." She heard Jason call from the bedroom. "Now my pancakes probably got a little cold." He said with a pout.

"Oh don't worry." Barbara said with a smirk as she tapped his cheek. They both sat down at the table and began to eat their pancakes, "What happened last night?" Barbara asked curiously. Flashes of making out with Jason last night popped into her mind. "Did we uh?" She asked and then she took another bite of her pancakes.

"No." Jason said and then he took a big bite of his pancakes. "You were to drunk." He said with a chuckle, "I never thought you would have been such a light weight Babs. I mean you, me, and Artemis would have drinking competitions."

"Yeah well I haven't drank since you…" Barbara said and then she got quiet.

"Oh…" Jason said and then he got quiet to. "So you don't remember last night?"

"Well I remember you bringing me here…that's about it." Barbara said as she got up and walked over to the coffee pot. She poured some into a coffee mug, "Jason you want some?"

"Yes please." He said and Barbara handed him the mug. She reached up and pulled another one out of the cupboard. "Well seeing as how you don't remember our date I guess I'm going to have to take you on another one."

"Fine by me Jaybird." Barbara said with a smirk as she sat down across from Jason.

"So Babs you were supposed to go to Metropolis?" He asked curiously as he leaned back on the chair.

"Yup." She said with a small smile, "I don't mind it there you know…I mean they don't have as much crime as we do and it's actually nice out." Barbara sighed and ran a hand through her thick auburn locks.

Jason stood up and walked behind Barbara. He put his hands on her shoulders and started to rub, "Yeah but Barbie I'm not there." He said with a chuckle.

"This is true." She said with a smirk. Jason started to rub all the places that were tense, "God Babs I could use a jack hammer on your back."

"Yeah I haven't had a massage in a while." She mumbled. She slowly got up and turned around so she was facing Jason. She wrapped her arms over his shoulders, "Jason we have to talk."

"About what?" He asked as he tilted his head.

"Are you going to tell Bruce that you are back?" She asked quickly.

Jason sighed and pulled her a little closer, "Obviously…but not right away."

"Jason." Barbara said in a serious tone.

Jason leaned closer and their lips were practically touching, "Come on Babs can't this be our little secret?" Jason mumbled.

"Bruce is so going to kill me." Barbara said with a smirk and then she pulled him into a kiss.

"So I'll take that as a yes." Jason said with a smirk and they fell onto the couch.

"Yeah that's a yes. You know this is like the first rebellious thing that I've done." She said with a devious smirk.

"Oh trust me I'm sure there will be plenty more to come." He said with a smirk as his hands roamed down Barbara's back. Barbara gave Jason a quick peck and then led a trail of kisses down to his neck. Barbara started to nip at Jason's neck, "Babs are you a vampire?" He asked with a smirk as his hands slipped up her baggy shirt.

"Nah." She said with a smirk and then she kissed him on the lips again. "You know Jason you are a bad influence." Barbara said with a smirk.

"Oh is that a fact?" Jason asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Barbara's hand slid down to the rim of Jason's pants, "Yeah that's a fact."

"God Babs we make such a good pair," Jason mumbled on Barbara's lips, "we are going to be that pair that causes a bunch of trouble though." He said with a dumb smirk.

"Here's to trouble." She said with a smirk and she pulled him into another kiss.

**Well yeah I know probably not the ending you wanted but I'm kinda happy I ended it this way. I left it where they were happy and all. Anyway thank you to all the amazing people who read this story and commented and faved and alerted. You are all what kept me going! Again thank you all so much :) I love you guys!**


End file.
